Bethany Randa
Bethany Randa (nee Griffins) was born to Jane Griffins and Frank Griffins. Bethany was a very compassionate and caring person dedicating her short life to teaching. She is the late wife to telapth Duggar Randa and the mother to Ice Manipulator Devon Randa. She never got the chance to meet her grandson Reid Randa. Biography Bethany was raised by her mother Jane Griffins and her father Frank Griffins. Bethany lived a very normal and happy life with her parents in Greenwich Village. During her school years Beth was always very studios and had ambitious of being a kindergarten teacher. During her time in college she met an Bio-Engineer major named Duggar Randa. Duggar was older her than her by a few years but despite the age gap they still in remained a strong couple .The pair fell in love and dated for the next two years until they both Graduated. They had a shared love for learning and exploring new things. The pair married when Beth was 21 years old and Duggar was 23 years old. They even conceived a honeymoon baby. Beth learned the news of pregnancy during her second day at work when she threw up in the classroom bathroom. Beth was very excited to become a mother and have her own child. Throughout her pregnancy Beth craved ice cream, slushies and anything super cold. Beth even began experience cold frost breath which was odd as she her self never possessed any powers. Her body temperature droped significantlly around her belly and she oftten had to wear mittens to touch it. Duggar being the scientist that he was beginning taking notes on her pregnancy. Wondering if it was possible for pregnant mothers to experience their babies powers ,especially when she had none of her own. Some would say that he became some what paranoid of the unknwown. Beth worried he would create a scientist and subject relationship with their son instead of father/son. Beth eventually delivered a healthy baby boy who indeed was special like his father, as he had the gift of Ice Manipultion as labeled by the doctors. During the delivery their baby came out cold and was even an almost blue color. The doctors feared at first for his life but his temperture even out in the new environment. Bethany names the baby Devon as it means rock and ice can be solid. Bethany, Duggar, Jane and Devon become a happy family for 6 straight years. Bethany adored Devon and would often over look the small snow flakes and simple ice spurts. Bethany and Devon would often get icecream together every Friday as a mom and son date. Beth loved watching Devon learn and grow with and without his powers.. But tragedy occurred when Beth was 26 years old and dianogises witth cancer. Physical Appearance Beth had brown hair and hazel eyes. Beth was petite. Personality and Traits Beth was caring,smart and patient. She had ambition to be a school teacher and start a family of her own one day. Both dreams where cut short due to her tragic death. Relationships Family Duggar Randa is the lover and husband to Bethany Randa. The pair met in college during study hall. Duggar was a junior in college while Beth was a sophomore. The pair dated up until they both graduated. They married at a young age and concived a honeymoon baby. Duggar was the love of Beth's life as she was easily impressed by him and his visions for thhe future. She loved that they both wanted to change the world to be a better place. Beth knew that Duggar had a competetive side and sometimes let his vision to be ahead get in the way of his compassion towards others. Devon Randa 56857829 843143676024384 510463584288225771 n.jpg tumblr_ph6b02KCjC1vam812_1280.jpg 9c6773a781fbcbb3d662d07a84b29455.png Tom-Holland-est-le-nouveau-Spider-Man-de-Marvel.jpg File:920_one-to-watch--young-and-talented-actor-tom-holland-6700.jpg File:19bd07c6a5b14c7d09ea38a1d20d7b08--tom-holland-spiderman-tommy-boy.jpg is the only son to Beth and Duggar Randa. Beth loved her son very much despite the difficult time he gave her during the pregnancy. Beth's body temperature dropped at times making her run colder than normal. This was not healthy for her as she could experience hypothermia. Beth never blamed the powers that her son was genetically inherting and understood that her son may become speical like his father. Beth felt nothing but joy and love for Devon until the end. Beth enjoyed motherhood and the bond she felt for son as he was a product of her love to Duggar. Jane Griffins is the mother to Beth and the grandmother and sole provider for Beth's son Devon. Jane was a very strict mother to Beth and always wanted what was best for her. Jane did not agree with keeping the baby at first as it was destroying her daughters sanity, but she chose to respect Beth's choice. Abilities and Skills Beth did not have any powers . Gallery Haley J S.jpg RfnOVb3c.jpg|Funeral Photo Little-Joy-bethany-joy-galeotti-18881224-490-500.jpg|throw back photo-taken by Jane 384924_108090909308941_100003240974618_41629_726906590_n.jpg|Beth pregnant with Devon bethany-joy-galeotti-and-one-tree-hill-gallery.png|Beth freaking out e68116dbdb3d6d1f7eb6ed3082b92f75.jpg|Beth pregnant with Devon one-tree-joy-lenz3.jpg|Beth at the beach 918f683a06df126424b5b108cac693b0_original.jpg Bethany_Lenz.jpeg bethany-joy-lenz-eyes-hair-color.jpg bethany-joy-lenz.jpg CfCHRMOWQAAwoNz.jpg a2dadb0a3ad6dbcfa5ad3cdecc353030.jpg a80727361088b5e73878e3089603be8e--bethany-joy-lenz-party-dresses.jpg Bethany-Joy-Lenz-in-Mini-Dress--04-620x876.jpg MV5BYWMxMmViYzYtNzVmOC00ZjA0LTg2M2YtNDk1YzAxYTg0Yzg3XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyOTUyNjcyNA@@._V1_.jpg Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Homo Sapiens Category:Randa Family